And He Is Oliver
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Oliver has a secret. If I tell you any more it will give the story away. Warning it is NOT CLICHE! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver. …..Who? **

(A/N: I'm spiraling a different show back to the past and putting it into Hannah Montanah)

(shipping: MAYBE a different kind of Moliver; MAYBE a different kind of Loliver….me no decidy yet!)

Oliver, Miley, and Lilly were sitting on the beach but little did they know that one of them had a secret, and it wasn't the secret about Hannah Montana. The sand was soft and squishy and warm. Miley wiggled her toes in the warm sand and looked melancholy at the blue waves in the sea in front of the three friends. Right now, everything was perfect, even if it _was_ in a bittersweet way. Jake had just left for Romania, and Miley had felt devastated because she had fallen for him. Sitting with her two best friends on a sunny day in California, it didn't really feel that bad. There were other fish in the sea, after all. Miley got up and grabbed her sandy towel, covering her body with it, as she was wearing a black and white bikini. She ran up the sandy beach to by three strawberry smoothies, one for her and one for Lilly and one for Oliver.

When she got back, Oliver was standing up, a frown on his face. "I have to go," Oliver said.

"Why?" Miley asked, "The day was just starting to get good. And besides, I just bought smoothies for us to eat…."

"I kind of have to go to this…um, lesson….that my parents wanted me to take…." Oliver started.

"What? What lessons?" Miley asked.

"I can't tell you. But I hate, hate, HATE them, anyways," Oliver said.

"Then why don't you quit?" Lilly asked.

"I can't," Oliver said nonchalantly, with an aloof edge.

"Well, see you later then," Miley said.

"Okay, bye guys," Oliver said, running don the beach.

Miley and Lilly stood on the sandy beach, dumbfounded. "Do you think he has a secret?" Lilly asked.

"Well, _that much_ is _obviously_," Miley said, in a way that she was implying that Lilly should have known. It was more like she was saying, "well, a duh!!!!"

Miley and Lilly got back to their day at the beach. Miley decided she was going to go swim in the ocean by herself because she felt like being alone. When the three of them had been together, she could evade that feeling, but now it was slowly creeping up her spine, and it scared her. She missed Jake so much and she had told herself that she was never going to fall for a boy that bad. But, nonetheless, she did despite his huge ego.

The waves were cold and icy. A huge one hit Miley in the head and knocked her down, but she just laughed and got up and continued to enjoy the waves. She searched for a body board and found her neon green one that she had left on the beach the other day. It was time to have fun; it was time to have fun and forget. Soon Lilly came down to the beach, wearing her purple one-piece bathing suit, carrying her black body board, and the two best friends had fun in the ocean together, like it was supposed to be.

Meanwhile, neither of them had caught on to Oliver's secret. While they were having fun at the beach, Oliver was hiding in a bathroom stall, getting ready for his dreaded lesson. He took off his sticky, annoying reddish brown wig and carefully placed it in his backpack, revealing bushy, sandy blond hair. He changed out of his Oliver Oken clothes and put on the clothes his parents would have wanted him to wear…and then he ran…


	2. Chapter 2

Miley stood in her Hannah closet deciding what to wear to her concert tonight. She had so much to wear yet at the same time she had nothing to wear. She ultimately decided to wear a forest green mini-skirt and a black camisole lined with diamonds (yes, real diamonds) and a pair of sleek velvet black boots. She grabbed a blue-jean jacket off-handedly and ran downstairs to catch her limo.

Once she got to the concert hall she was performing at, she got her guitar ready in the rehearsal/sound-check room back-stage and then she ran on stage and screamed, "Are you ready to rock tonight!!?!!?!?!" and the whole audience screamed "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Miley started off her concert the way she started off all of her concerts, with her song called "The Best of Both Worlds." She smiled, and then sang "This is The Life" and "I've Got Nerve." She concluded her concert with one of her newest songs, "If We Were a Movie". After her concert, she went back stage and talked to Lilly, who was dressed as Lola Loftnagle.

Both of them still wondered what was up with Oliver. He had acted so weird earlier today. "What do you think he's hiding?" Miley asked Lilly. Lilly said, "I don't know, but it can't possibly be as big as your secret. I mean, shah, its not like he's secretly a billionaire or something like that!" "I know, right!!!" Miley said, laughing, "That would be so absurd. I mean, he's so bumbly and awkward and clumsy. He's a nut-head." Lilly laughed. Then she said, "Wait a minute….what's a "nut-head"??" Miley said, "Oliver, duh!" "Oh yeah," Lilly said laughing, "How could I be such a donut?!?! _Oliver's_ the donut, not me!"

The girls walked out of the dressing room, still Hannah and Lola, and got into the limo that was waiting for them. They got in the back seat. Once they were out of sight of all of the fans, they finally were able to take their wigs off and breathe. Miley smiled. "That was fun," Lilly said. "It always is," Miley replied, and the girls laughed and put their i-pods in their ears.

The next day, Miley decided to call Oliver. Yesterday had been so freaky. He was definitely hiding something. She could see it in his eyes, and Miley had been confounded. Hadn't she let _him_ in on her_ biggest secret in the world?!?!?!_ She felt bereft and empty. She felt like some part of Oliver was missing; an entire side of him that he was deliberately keeping from Miley and Lilly. "Well," Miley said to herself softly, "I guess I'm being a _little_ bit too dramatic." She slowly dialed Oliver's phone number and listened to the dial tone as she waited for Oliver to pick up the phone on the other end of the line.

"Hi Oliver," Miley said.

"Hi Miley," Oliver said. His voice seemed slightly aloof, like he wasn't all there.

"How was your _lesson??_" Miley asked, trying to get Oliver to admit something. Something, anything…because Miley just didn't like being left in the dark. It made her feel cold and slippery and slimy….and like she didn't know where she was going, and someone was going to trip her any moment. Maybe it would be on purpose, maybe it would be on accident, but either way, she would still fall.

"Wha…what…..? Oh yeah, that…um, fine I guess," Oliver said, stuttering, because he was obviously shielding his true voice, protecting his real identity. 'Well,' Miley thought admittedly, 'I guess I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions that his secret has something to do with identity. Just because mine did, doesn't mean his has to!'

"Why can't you tell me your secret? I told you mine!" Miley asked, a little bit agitated.

"I don't _have_ a secret!!!" Oliver protested.

"Come 'on, Oliver. I know you do," Miley said dogmatically

"No, I don't. Really," Oliver said, probably a little too forcibly.

"Well, fine," Miley said, "I know you'll tell me when you're ready…"… Miley paused, letting silence hover in the air between the two phones… "…Just like I did."

"Whatever," Oliver said.

Both of them hung up the phone, and the line went dead. Well, at least they had avoided getting into a huge fight. But Oliver couldn't elude his secret forever, just like Miley couldn't.

But what was his secret, and what was so bad about it that he didn't want anyone to know….not even Miley, one of his best friends?

Miley felt bereft, confounded, and bemused. She walked into her Hannah closet and put on a cool outfit, and then ran down to the beach to by a strawberry smoothie at some stand. She called Lilly on her cell phone and told her about her conversation with Oliver. "He's definitely hiding something, then," Lilly said after Miley finished telling Lilly everything. Miley decided, since she was good at covert-ness and everything, she would do a little spy work. After all, it couldn't hurt. As long as Oliver didn't find out, it couldn't ruin their friendship...right?

Miley took a final sip of her smoothie and then through the empty glass in the garbage can. Where would she start? How big exactly was Oliver's secret? Where was Oliver? Did he have another "lesson" thingy or was it a one-time occasion? There was so much that was a mystery to Miley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No one knows."

"Good. I'm hoping it will stay that way."

"It will. It has to."

"Are you ready for your training?"

"Do I have to?"

"Remember the video?"

He cringed, pain evident in his face. For a minute his skin looked pallid and bereft, but he forced the color to return to his cheeks. Then he said in an austere, somber, almost determined voice, "Okay. Let's do it."

"You know what you have to do?"

"I know what I have to do."

"And will you do it?"

"I haven't figured out how yet but I will. Someone has to. I don't want anyone else to end up like..." he paused, leaving his voice hanging there, like a train that came to the end of the train-tracks...like a derailed train. It hurt him too much to say it...and he didn't want to have everything that he had...but he did...and it was useless...and lying was the only way...

"Good, Master Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

Living a double life wasn't that hard, when it had been planned to be only for three years. He had gotten expelled from the preparatory school he lived at for bullying (some kid named Lex and his scholarship-buddy Duncan) and his butler that took care of him ever since his parents died suggested he went to public middle school in California for three years, and then go back to preparatory school. Oliver didn't really want to be known and have lots of people crowding around him or thinking of him as a snob, so he created "Oliver Oken." As Oliver Oken, he had to act clumsy and foolish. That way, no one would ever guess who he really was.

But the thing is, this had started just as just some character….some character that would help him get through until he could go back to school with his rich and popular friends at the preparatory school, but it had became more than that. When he met Lilly and Miley, they had become close, closer than he wanted. But it was impossible to keep distance; to avoid all social contact, because that wasn't really part of his character. He was starting to change, though, to become that sort of character, because no one here knew who he really was. But still, he knew that after this year he would have to leave and go back to being Oliver Queen, C.E.O. in training, full-time, and it pained him that he would have to leave "Oliver Oken" because people cared about "Oliver Oken".

Oliver sighed. At first, he hadn't wanted to train with arrows. He had hated it, when his parents had originally signed him up for the course. They were going on a vacation and he had wanted to go with them instead (he was only around six then). But the plane they were on crashed, and according to the news reports, they died on contact. It was so unfair, but that was life. Sometimes Oliver wondered if the plane was hijacked…..he wondered if someone had purposely set out to kill his mother and father. But then he dismissed the question, because it was crazy. At least his story wasn't as bad as his friend (well, kind-of friend) back at boarding school.

He wasn't a loser, like Lex and Duncan, but he wasn't one of the populars either. He was a loner, and he kept all of his feelings locked up inside a dark, icy wall. He had dark, bushy black hair and cold eyes. Rumor has it, his parents were killed too. Only, more cruelty was involved, because, you see….they were murdered, on a cold, dark, frigid night in the streets just outside of some theatrical production about bats. His name was…..Bruce Wayne.

No one at Oliver's old school knew that he had tried to befriend Bruce, because then they probably would have shunned Oliver. Because, just like they made fun of crazy Lex and poor Duncan, they made fun of Bruce. They taunted him, and played cruel jokes on him. Babyish ones, at first, because, of course, they were only in fifth grade before Oliver had to leave. He had planned to come back, of course, but now only a quarter of him wanted to. A quarter of him loved training with arrows; a quarter of him hated it. A quarter of him was falling in love with the normal life; a quarter of him absolutely loathed and despised it. And, well, a half of him….well, a half of him was completely and entirely undecided.

His phone rang. Reluctantly, he answered. "Hello?" he heard a voice say into the receiver. It was Miley, again. You see, she had a secret identity, too. She was secretly Hannah Montana, teen pop/rock sensation. But that wasn't the same thing as being a billionaire-in-hiding. She probably made a lot of money, but no where near as much as Queen Industries made. And her secret may be big, but Oliver's was a billion times bigger. And Oliver just wasn't quite ready to let Miley in on who he really was.

"Hey, Miley," he said, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just getting ready for a Hannah thing and Lilly's coming as Lola and we were wondering if you wanted to create a fake identity and come with us."

No way. No way. Two identities were hard enough; three identities would be a disaster; the result could only be impending chaos.

"Um…sorry, I don't think I can," Oliver said. He made sure his voice sounded donut-ish, so it sounded like "Oliver Oken" and no one would suspect he was…well, Oliver Queen.

"Why not? Do you have to go to a _lesson_ again?" Miley teased, but she was only playfully, joking…in a friendly way, you know. But it also sounded like she was pestering him to tell her his secret. He could tell that she had found out that there at least _was_ a secret.

"Wha…what? Oh, of course not," Oliver said.

"Because, you know, it would be okay if you did," Miley said in a friendly yet somehow diva-ish and all bright and cheery-ish voice. Oliver couldn't quite interpret exactly what the tone of her voice was, or what it meant….nor what _she really meant_.

"You know, Oliver," Miley spoke into the phone when Oliver didn't answer, "It would be okay if you did have a secret….because you know I wouldn't tell anybody…."

Oliver interrupted her. "For the last time, I do _NOT_ have a secret." Maybe he said it a little bit too forcefully; almost in a non-Oliver-Oken-ish manner. But he couldn't unveil his disguise. At least, not yet.

"Okay then, Oliver," Miley said, and she sounded slightly annoyed, but she disguised it well. But Oliver had been trained to pick up the subtle, and to hear the silent. He knew how to disappear and sneak up behind people. He didn't tell anybody, but he was a pretty fast runner, and he could bench-press pretty heavy weights. And, not to mention, he was getting pretty good at throwing arrows……

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miley and Lilly were sitting in the Hannah closet. There wasn't really a Hannah thing tonight; at least, there hadn't been. Miley had called Oliver to try to find something out. But, he wasn't spilling any secrets. So much for that plan. But, right after Miley slammed the phone back down on the receiver a little too forcefully, the Hannah phone rang. The governor wanted her to meet and sing for a famous General, General Lane.

He didn't live here, but he was visiting Malibu, California, and the governor wanted him to be honored properly, so they were holding a big party for him. Not only celebrities would be there, but other rich snobby people would probably be there too. And Miley Stuart…well, Hannah Montana…..and Lilly Truscott………well, Lola Loftnagle (once Lilly found out about Hannah Montana, she became Lola Loftnagle and joined the singing act and they became like one of those "sister bands" where win sisters or plain sisters sang together, except for the fact that Miley and Lilly weren't sisters but they pretty much acted and felt like sisters….anyways, the point is they both sang, and they planned to create a band name, because it was about time Hannah Montana had a name for a band…they just hadn't came up with a name that was _just right _yet)…were going to be the entertainment.

It was such short notice, but Miley got ready fast. Miley wore her Hannah wig and a tight sequined purple dress and black fishnet tights and purple ballet flats; Lilly wore her purple Lola wig a black mini-skirt, a sequined gold shirt, black fishnet tights, and gold ballet flats. They were oppositely-coordinated: Miley wore blond hair, Lilly wore an outfit a similar color to Miley's hair; Lilly wore purple hair; Miley wore a purple outfit. Usually, they tried to coordinate their outfits to match, but they didn't always.

"Are you ready, Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Yep. You?" Lilly asked.

"Yep," Miley said, and they walked out of the door and stepped into the limo waiting for them. They were ready to rock tonight….they were ready to meet General Lane and all of the rich snobs that went to the party……….

(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Clifhanger!!!!!!!reviewifuwantCHAPTERQUATROI'll continue if ppl. Give me at least 5 reviews from 5 different people or if I get really bored and really, really, really need to write…which probably will happen…but review anyways….)


	4. Chapter 4

Miley walked into the building that the welcome party was being held at. Hannah and Lola were ushered backstage to get ready with their band. Then they went onstage to perform. They started out with "The Best of Both Worlds" (both sang). Then Miley sang "If We Were a Movie" (Lilly was on the drums). Then Lilly sang the two new songs that she wrote, "Zesty Life" and "Underneath The Black Door" (Miley played guitar). Then they sang "This is The Life" and "I've Got Nerve". After the concert part of the gathering was over, Hannah and Lola were supposed to meet and greet with the guests and sign autographs.

They walked over to General Lane and said what they had rehearsed. They noticed that a sullen-looking girl was standing next to him. "Who is that?" Lola asked. "My daughter, Lois Lane," the General replied. She looked about Hannah and Lola's age. She didn't look all that happy to be there. Hannah dismissed it as just that she was tired. But it was more than that; Hannah was good at judging people at the instant; and she could tell that this girl had a cynical, "I-hate-the-world-and-I-hate-small-towns-even-more" attitude.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Hannah said. Hannah and Lola walked away and went on to greet the rest of the guests. Really it was a boring gathering, unlike all of the celebrity parties that Hannah went to. It was more like a party for grown-ups; and why they had recruited Hannah Montanah and Lola Loftnagle and their band, heavens knew! They were about to leave and change back into Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott when they heard someone calling their name.

Mr. Queen? The CEO in training? What was he, a gazillionare? What did he want with two fourteen-year-old pop-stars?

"Oh, hi, Mr. Queen, nice to meet you," Hannah said, and when they shook hands, Miley felt a tingle of something familiar, and she wondered what it was. She turned back around and looked at Mr. Queen (who was really no more than their age, but he already practically ran his company since his parents died and the current C.E.O. had to ask Mr. Queen before making a final decision), she thought she recognized him. Only for a second though, because how could she? It was absurd. Plus he was so muscular and rich and intelligent and hot….no one she knew was like that; no one she knew could ever measure up to that…not even Jake Ryan. So, of course Miley couldn't have really recognized him. He was way above her in social clout; he was even way above Hannah Montana, because he contributed more than just music. Not that Miley saw what she did as "just music"; she saw it as inspiration for others and a chance to say what is hiding in her soul. Anyways, back to Mr. Queen. She looked into his eyes, and they were so radiant and blue. She felt the feeling that she had seen him before again, but again, she dismissed it as nothing. She said, as Hannah, of course, "Bye, Mr. Queen", smiling of course because she had to be polite, and turned around and walked away.

Secretly she wondered if he had an ego like Jake did. He probably did, after all, he was rich. But maybe not, as his parents were dead. But, it wasn't like she was going to meet him again or ever see him again, so she decided not to think about it. Backstage Hannah and Lola took off their wigs and walked out of the building and called their limo. In about five minutes it came, and they were finally able to leave the boring party.


End file.
